Senpai,tapi seumur?
by Fanny Lim
Summary: WARNING! kalau anda tidak suka romance,gender bender,saya menyarankan untuk keluar,karena disini lovezone(?) terutama buat para jomblo,nantik cemburu loh XD *jangan dimasukkan dalam hati,saya hanya bercanda*
1. Chapter 1

Senpai,tapi seumur?

Chapter 1

Namaku adalah akabane karma,hari ini adalah hari pertamaku ke sekolah,saat aku akan ke kelas baruku yaitu kelas 2A,tiba-tiba dengan tidak sengaja aku menabrak seorang gadis yang berpakaian baju blazer untuk kelas 3,gadis tersebut juga sedang membawa buku,tetapi bukunya jatuh semua gara gara tabrakan tadi,lalu aku membantunya untuk mengambil bukunya tersebut Karma langsung berkata"ini(mengarahkan buku ke gadis tersebut)"Gadis tersebut dengan malu mengucapkan terima kasih pada karma"um..terima kasih(terkejut sambil merona)"Gadis tersebut sangat malu,tapi karena malunya itu yg membuat gadis tersebut menjadi sangat manis,sampai membuat hati akabane karma meleleh,seperti ditembak panah cinta,bergoyang dumang(?)*author digebukin karma*

Karma baru sadar dan berkata"etto…iya sama-sama,aku minta maaf ya,aku yang telah menabrakmu tadi*mencoba tetep cool walaupun hati sudah deg-deggan karena kejadian tdi*",Gadis itu tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepala dan berkata"aku juga salah karena aku tidak memerhatikan jalan tadi,jadi aku juga minta maaf ya,ngomong ngomong sekarang jam berapa?,Karma melihat ke jam tangannya dan melihat jam 07.20 -tiba gadis tersebut langsung kaget sampai membuat buku yg dibawanya tadi terjatuh lagi/ya elah dri tdi bukunya jatuh terus,sekalian aja badan yang jatuh neng/author dipanah sama gadis tersebut*Gadis itu langsung teriak"Waaaa,gawat ni,aku harus cepat cepat ke kantor guru,ok sampai jumpa lagi ya!"*langsung lari secepat kilat* karma berkata"eh…tunggu…,Sebelum karma menyelesaikan kalimatnya,gadis itu sudah menghilang dihadapannya,padahal dia membawa buku yang sangat banyak dan tebal tebal pula lagi tu*jangan-jangan dia anaknya koro sensei(?)makanya bisa menghilang dalam sekejap*.Lalu karma melanjutkan pergi ke kelas barunya tersebut,dan ketika sampai,dia melihat sosok gurita berwarna kuning dengan wajah emoticon yang membuatnya kaget dikelas.

Karma dan Koro sensei POV

siapa kau?(bertanya ke koro sensei)

gurita kuning itu langsung berkata,"saya adalah guru kalian,nama saya koro sensei,semoga tahun ini kita dapat bekerja sama nufufufu~",Karma kaget setengah mati karena mengetahui bahwa makhluk kuning itu ialah sensei langsung merespon dengan tegas kepada karma,"cepat sana ke bangku dudukmu,kau telah terlambat"Karma menyerah,dan langsung duduk dibangkunya.

(Koro sensei)

baiklah,pada hari ini sensei akan memperkenalkan kepada kalian seorang kakak kelas yang telah menjadi bintang disekolah ini,dan dia akan menjadi guru tutor bagi kalian selama 5 hari pertama kalian,kalian semua beruntung karena Cuma kelas kalian yang dapat diajari dengan dia nufufufu,Kemudian semua murid sangat penasaran dengan senpai yg akan menjadi tutor satu murid bertanya"siapa ya,senpai yg akan datang kesini?apakah laki-laki atau perempuan?"disisi lain para Murid laki-laki mengatakan,"jika perempuan,pasti dia sangat cantik makanya dibilang bintang sekolah"Murid perempuan langsung bersemangat dan mulai berimajinasi,salah satu wakil dari para perempuan berkata"mungkin saja laki-laki,pastinya dia sangat tampan dan menawan"Koro sensei berkata"supaya kalian tidak penasaran,langsung saja kita panggil dia nufufufu"Semua murid menatap serius ke arah pintu yang perlahan perlahan -tiba semua murid langsung terkejut melihat sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna biru langit tersebut,dan tentu saja karma langsung kaget melihat gadis itu,lalu saat gadis itu masuk ke kelas,seketika ia terdiam dan menatap karma,hal itu membuat koro sensei dan semua murid itu dengan malu bertanya"bukannya k.a..m..u yang tadi?"Karma hanya menggangguk dengan rona merah di sensei yang bingung,hanya bertanya"ehh? Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?",Gadis itu langsung kaget dan menjawab pertanyaan koro sensei"sensei kami belum kenal tapi kami tadi kebetulan bertemu"Karma secepat kilat setuju dengan gadis itu,Koro sensei hanya mengatakan"Oh ya sudah,mari sensei perkenalkan,dia adalah Shiota Nagisa,bintang dari sekolah kita yg telah mencapai peringkat 2 dari seluruh sekolah di Tokyo nufufufu,dia akan menjadi guru tutor kalian selama 2 hari ini,jadi dimohon perlakukan lah senpai kalian ini dengan baik nufufufu"Nagisa hanya mengatakan"mohon kerja sama nya ya semua"dan senyum,Semua murid dengan spontan berkata"iya!" Para Murid laki-laki terpesona dengan nagisa dan berteriak"Cantiknya~,Murid perempuan pun tak mau kalah,dan mengatakan"waahh! Nagi senpai sangat cantik ya~"

Koro sensei yang cemburu :v

Langsung berkata"sudah-sudah,mari kita mulai pelajarannya!"

Rio dengan jahil,mengodai sensei*what the…*

Cieee,sensei cemburu ya?

Semua murid tertawa mendengar ucapan rio tak terkecuali nagisa yang hanya tertawa kecil dan mengatakan"ayo kita mulai pelajarannya,nantik sensei marah lagi loh"

Semua murid langsung menurut,sedangkan koro sensei menangis dipojok karena gak dipeduliin*kasian :v*

Pelajaran yang diajarkan pertama ialah fisika,karena nagisa takut rambutnya terkena zat-zat,maka ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi ponytail,ponytail itu makin membuatnya semakin cantik dan manis,yang membuat para murid cowok klepek klepek*bahasa macam avaa ini?*saat itu nagisa melihat karma yang mengerjakan proyek itu sendiri,dan nagisa langsung pergi ke meja karma*cie cie* (author divacok karma)

Nagisa

kamu gak kerjain sama teman sekelas?

Karma

aku lebih suka mengerjakan sesuatu sendiri,lagi pula mereka tidak mau bekerja dengan ku

nagisa

Oh,kalau gitu biar aku saja yang temanin

Kata-kata itu membuat hati karma langsung dag dig dug*uhuk uhuk,numpang batuk :v*.Setelah pelajaran tersebut selesai,koro sensei mengatakan bahwa murid disekolah ini harus tinggal di asrama,tidak pulang ke rumah,lalu ia mengatakan hal yang membuat semua orang terkejut

Koro sensei POV

baiklah minna~san,kalian pasti sudah tau peraturan sekolah,yaitu semua murid disekolah ini harus tinggal di asrama yang sudah disediakan sekolah.

Semua murid dengan serentak berkata,bahwa mereka sudah tau.

oh ya,nagisa-san kamu sudah ditetapkan oleh pihak sekolah untuk tinggal di asrama cowok,dikarenakan asrama cewek sudah kepenuhan

Nagisa

ehh?*berdiri dari tempat duduk* Aku tinggal bersama cowok?*kaget setengah mati*

Murid cowok langsung semangat semua dan berharap bahwa mereka teman sekamar nagi,seorang yang kita kenal genit bernama okajima,dengan pede berkata"wahh!nagi senpai akan tinggal bersama kita? Siapa ya yg sekamar dgn senpai,pastinya aku dong"*kepedean amat lu tong :v*Sedangkan Murid cowok lain ada yang protes dan berkata"enak aja,nagi senpai akan tinggal bersama ku tau!"

Koro sensei tiba tiba berkata,bahwa yang akan menjadi teman sekamar nagi,ialah karma,tentu saja itu membuat kedua pihak terkejut.*emang mw perang? Pake pihak pihak segala :v*Karma terkejut dan lansung berkata"waaa? Tunggu dulu,aku sekamar dgn senpai?(merona tebal)"

Nagisa berkata dengan malu"sama karma-kun kah? Boleh sih"

Karma hanya terdiam,mendengar kata kata senpainya itu

Nagisa

(senyum)

Lalu mereka berdua tiba di ruangan yang disana mereka tinggal berdua*hayoo ngapain tuh :v*disana mereka melihat ruangan yang sangat luas,bagai kamar untuk bangsawan,hal ini sudah dirancang oleh para guru,agar nagisa nyaman dikamar tersebut.

Karma berkata"senpai,aku pergi ambil minum dulu yah"

Nagisa

baiklah

Kemudian,nagisa membuka rok dan blazernya,setelah itu ia membuka seragam putihnya hingga yang tersisa hanya celana dalam dan bra yang masih dipakai,tiba-tiba karma membuka pintu,dan melihat nagi yang Cuma memakai celana dalam dan bra,dan langsung menutup pintu setelah nagisa sadar bahwa karma melihat badannya

Karma

(wajahnya merona semua)

Nagisa

(merona)

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **Fiuuh,akhirnya selese chap1 nya :v,saya penulis baru disini,jadi maklum kalau banyak salah,saya menulis fanfic ini karena kesenangan sendiri,jadi kalo tidak suka,avaikan aje :V walaupun saya pengen tahu kesalahan dari fanfic ini XD  
**

 **Ok!~**

 **Salam,Fanny Lim~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karma POV

"Astaganaga!~ aku melihat badan senpai yang masih suci dengan kedua mataku ini"*yaiyalah pake mata emang pake hidung apa?author dikroyok karma*

"Ngomong-ngomong,ternyata dada senpai B cup,hmm..lumayan lah,dan paha nya putih mulus,sangat cocok dengan kriteriaku"*ngomong dalam hati*

Poker Face~

"Waaaa?! Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku mungkin harus tobat mulai sekarang"(sweatdrop)*akhirnya sadar juga lah engkau nak*

"Aduhh~ lelah hayati ini tuhan,dari kemaren jomblo terus,kasih lah kesempatan buat hamba mu ini untuk dapat memecahkan masalah ini"*yaelah,ngenes amat lu bang(?)ntar jodoh lu bakal kelar kok bang*

Saat karma sedang sedih melihat nasibnya,tiba tiba ia melihat Nagisa dikelilingi cowo yang seumurannya

"Nagi senpai,mohon pergi kencan denganku!"~ kata salah seorang murid

"Tidak,Nagi senpai berkencanlah denganku!aku akan memberimu segala yang kamu mau! Tutur seorang murid lagi

Karma hanya berpura-pura cuek dengan para cowo yang berebut mengajak nagisa kencan,tapi saat ia ingin pergi,dia melihat seseorang yang sedang menatap senpai dengan tatapan dingin,lalu ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diamati.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau menatapiku dari tadi?" Sahut pemuda itu.

"Aku Akabane Karma,murid kelas 2A,hey jangan geer ya,aku tidak ada menatapmu,aku hanya bingung,mengapa kau menatap senpai terus?"*dgn nada kesel*

"Akabane kah?,berarti kau seruangan dengan Nagisa"tebak pemuda itu

"Iya,aku seruangan senpai,eh tunggu dulu,kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku yang tadi"jawab karma

"hmph..aku hanya melihat keadaan disekitar,jadi wajar aku menatapi dia"jawab pemuda itu dengan simple

"ohh…emang lu siapa?melihat lihat keadaan asrama segala?bingung karma

"Nama ku adalah Asano Gakushuu,aku adalah ketua osis disekolah ini,dan juga aku adalah anak dari kepala sekolah"jawab Pemuda tersebut

"Ketua Osis?jadi elu kelas 3?heeh,ngapain ketua osis ngamati asrama?kurang kerjaan amat,seharusnya kan ketua osis tu kerja di kantornya"sahut karma

"Kita lanjutkan saja percakapan kita lain kali Akabane,aku punya urusan sekarang"suruh si asano

Asano langsung meninggalkan karma di lorong asrama itu,karma tidak sadar,bahwa nagisa meliriknya dari tadi sangkin sibuknya memikirkan si ketua osis tersebut.

"ano…Karma-kun"(merona)dengan suara yang amat lembut oleh nagi

"eh…Senpai…a.d..a a…p..a .ya?karma dengan gugup menjawab karena wajah merona nagi yang begitu kawaeh!~~

"Karma-kun…udah makan belum?"nagi bertanya dengan wajah merah semerah apel

"oh..be..lum senpai,di asrama cowo,tidak ada disediakan kantin gituh katanya,jadi kami harus beli diluar"ucap karma

"Oh..karma-kun,mau gak coba masakanku?"nagi bertanya dengan merona

"Apaaa?!,aku bermimpi kan?tidak mungkin aku dapat mencicipi masakan senpai"dalam hati ia berbicara

"mau"langsung sahut karma

Lalu Karma membeli bahan bahan yang diperlukan untuk memasak,setelah karma membeli,nagisa langsung memasak,makanan yang akan dibuat nagi ialah shasimi

"Karma-kun,makan malam sudah siap"panggil nagisa

"iya senpai,aku datang"jawab karma

Saat makan malam,mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa,sampai akhirnya karma berkata"Ano..senpai…maafkan aku soal kejadian tadi(merona)tadi aku ngak tau kalau senpai lagi ganti baju",ketika mendengar itu,Nagisa langsung tersenyum,dan menjawab"Tidak usah dipedulikan,aku tau kok kalau karma-kun tidak sengaja,jadi lupakan saja ya"*senyum*

Karma hanya mengangguk karena senyuman dari nagi,dan mereka berdua langsung keruangan untuk tidur,tetapi mereka sadar bahwa kasur nya Cuma 1?!*gileee pikiran saya udh kemana ini?!*

"Eh kasurnya kok Cuma 1?"tanya nagisa dengan bingung

"Oh iya ya,kasurnya kok Cuma 1 ya?karma juga bingung,tapi tiba tiba karma melihat sebuah tempat tidur untuk kemah,dan mengusulkan ide,"senpai,tuh ada tempat tidur yang buat kemah itu loh,bagaimana kalau aku tidur disana,dan senpai tidur di kasur itu?"nagisa langsung merespon"eh?aku saja yang tidur disana,karma kun sebaiknya tidur di kasur saja,sebagai senior,aku harus mengutamakan junior ku","tidak bisa senpai,senpai kan perempuan,jadi laki laki harus berkorban demi cewe"sahut karma dengan gaya yang cool amat /

Akhirnya,Karma lah yang tidur dikasur,karena nagisa memaksa*Ingat bang,wanita selalu benar*tapi tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke ruangan mereka berdua,orang yang tidak diketahui itu mencoba mencium nagisa?!*what? Siapa ini yang modus?*sebelum orang itu mencium nagisa,karma langsung menabok kepala orang itu,diketahui bahwa pemuda itu ialah Asano gakushuu?!

"kau mau apa dengan senpai hah?"karma bertanya dengan emosi yang meledak ledak

"Hah?ngapain lu marah marahin gue? Dasar bocah,tidak tau ya,kalau aku dan nagi berhubungan sebagai pacar?marah asano

"A..p..a? Nagi senpai sudah punya pacar?dan terlebih lagi,si brengsek ini pacarnya?pasrah karma

"Jadi lo baru tau?

Karma hanya pasrah karena mengetahui senior yang sangat dicintainya memiliki pacar

"Iya,aku baru tau,kenapa ya aku tidak sadar,bahwa seseorang seperti senpai tidak mungkin tidak memiliki pacar"ucap karma dengan nada sedih

"hmph…makanya,kalo mw mencintai seseorang,cari dulu apakah dia single atau taken"sombong Asano

"iya,lain kali aku akan hati hati Asano brengsek,walaupun kau pacar senpai,aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan hal hal seperti tadi itu!itu dilarang sekolah"tegas karma

"biar lo tau ya,yang punya sekolah ini bokap gue,jadi gue bisa mintak perubahan"dgn santai Asano menjawab

"kujamin bokap loe,ngak akan izinin loe lakuin hal hal itu"karma menyerang kembali

"Cih(membuang muka)Kau mungkin menang kali ini bocah!tapi lain kali aku yang akan menang"kata asano

"terserah lah,dasar senior mesum"kata karma dengan nada jijik

Asano langsung pergi meninggalkan karma dan nagisa,sedangkan karma hanya bisa melihat nagisa yang sedang tidur dengan pasrah.

Apakah cinta memang sesulit ini?

Dia suka dengan orang lain sedangkan orang lain suka dirinya sedangkan dia menyukai orang lain.

Bagaimana kah keadaan karma sekarang? Apakah benar bahwa asano ialah pacar nagisa? Apakah yang akan terjadi pada karma dan nagisa? Semuanya akan terungkap pada chapter selanjutnya,ikuti cerita ini,agar mengetahuinya.

AUTHOR NOTES

Chap ini sangat pendek ya~ itu karena ane lagi kehilangan ide TT_TT Mohon supportnya senpai XD moga moga ane bisa update chap lebih cepat

Salam

Fanny Lim~


	3. Chapter bonus

Chapter BONUS!~

Haloo semua,berhubung kemaren hari valentine,saya buatkan chapter bonus~~

Valentine Day~

"Wah,ngak terasa bahwa hari ini valentine"~kata karma sambil menguap,saat mau pergi sekolah

"Oh iya,ya hari ini valentine,maunya ada cewek yang ngasih aku coklat"~dengan rasa yang sangat pengen,si playboy kelas 2A Maehara Hiroto itu berkata

"Ngarep amat lu tong,dasar jones!"ejek karma

"Elu sendiri Jones,jones ngejek jones? Kasian amat gue ama lu tong"ucap si maehara

"Masih mending gue laku,gak kyk elu yang udah jones gak laku pulak lagi"kata karma dengan sangat pede

"Ape lu bilang?mau kena tonjok lu nyet?"kata maehara sambil marah marah

"Ayok,gue gak takut nyet,klo lu masuk rumah sakit gue gk tanggung jawab ya"sahut karma

Dan pertengkaran dimulai,dengan si maehara menjambak rambut karma,dan karma menjambaknya lagi,emang ini pertengkaran anak perempuan pake jambak-jambak segala(?)

Saat itu,nagisa sedang menuju ke sekolah,dia tadi terlambat bangun makanya agak lama datang,saat itu ia melihat karma dan maehara bertengkar dan mulai bingung

"Karmakun?"

Mata karma langsung melotot ketika melihat Nagisa didepan nya yang sedang menyaksikan pertempuran dia dan maehara,dan karma langsung melempar maehara kuat kuat supaya ia melayang(?) dan mulai bertingkah seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa,sedangkan maehara sedang mengamuk di dinding sekolah mereka

"Woy kamvreet,ngapain loe lempar gue? Sakit pe'ak!" marah hiroto

"Diem lu bazeng! Gue mau masuk kelas" menunjukkan jari ke hiroto yang tergeletak di depan dinding

Karma,masuk ke gedung sekolah,dan berpura-pura tidak melihat nagisa

Nagisa hanya sweatdrop didepan mereka

Dan pelajaran dimulai,pelajaran hari ini adalah Kimia

Mari kita skip kebagian manthap nya~

*Diluar gedung sekolah*

Karma duduk dibawah pohon rindang dengan nyamannya,sangkin nyamannya sampe dia mau tidur*pak jangan tidur,nthar elu diculik fangirls*

Tiba-tiba nagisa datang kearahnya,dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dikedua tangannya*sesuatu..yang ada dihatiku sesuatu.. numfang nyanyi :v*karma yang penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa nagisa langsung bertanya

"heh~ nagi senpai bawa apa tuh~"menunjuk jari kearah tangan nagi

Nagisa langsung merona karena ucapan karma itu dan berkata

"nantik mu juga tahu kok"

Karma sangat penasaran,lalu dia tiba tiba mengambil sesuatu yang ada ditangan nagisa,setelah melihat benda yang dibawa nagisa,karma langsung merona tebal

"sudah ku bilang kamu akan tau kok"merona tebal

"apa ini untukku?"dgn plain karma bertanya

"sudah jelas kan baka*tsundere mode on*"nagi langsung menjawab dgn merona tebel

"terima kasih senpai,akan kukembalikan saat white day"senyum karma

*tidak menjawab / *

"imut juga ternyata kalo nagi-chan kalo lagi malu"

"diam,jangan panggil aku dengan nama nagi-chan! / aku senpai mu loh!"

"iya iya"

"/ dasar karma-kun"

Dan begitulah cerita pendek kocak khusus valentine,maap terlambat update karna paket habis~ *hiks*duduk dipojok,bagaimana cerita nya? Saya pengen dpt review sekali sekali :'v soalnya pengen rasain jadi author pro,soalnya masih newbie kakak

Salam~

Fanny Lim


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Selamat Pagi Karma-kun"uap nagisa

"oh..Selamat pagi Nagi Senpai"balas karma

Nagisa sudah siap-siap untuk kesekolah,sedangkan karma masih menyantap sarapan dengan muka pasrah,mengingat kejadian kemaren dengan asano.

"nee..senpai,Asano itu pacar senpai ya?"Tanya karma

Pertanyaan itu sekejap membuat suasana jadi hening

Nagisa tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan langsung bertanya"Kenapa bicara begitu?Apa Asano mengatakan sesuatu sama mu?"

"ternyata memang benar*dalam hati*tidak apa apa kok,aku Cuma curiga saja"ucap karma

Sejak itu,mereka tidak berbicara sampai mereka disekolah

"Yo!~Karma"sahut Maehara

Namun Karma tidak mendengar sangkin galau nya

"Oyy!Karma Kampreet,lu denger gak gue panggil!"pukul maehara dipunggung karma

"aw…woy nyet,gue lagi badmood sekarang,makanya ga fokus"marah karma

"Ga fokus atau auto fokus?"goda maehara karena depan mereka banyak cewek berdada besar

"Enthasmu Auto Fokus! Gue lagi punya masalah ni nyet,kalo mau jailin gue jangan sekarang"protes karma

"iye iye,oh ya,masalahmu apa coba,kasih tau dong mana tau bisa gue bantu"kata maehara

"Jadi gini….aku ketemu sama si Asano bajingan itu,pas gue ketemu ama dia,dia bilang ke gue kalo dia itu pacarnya nagi senpai"jawab karma

"Asano?..maksudmu Asano senpai yang ketua osis tu?

"iya"ucap dengan mata Kzl

"hmm…apa ada bukti kalo dia memang pacarnya senpai?"bingung maehara

"itu belom pasti sih,cuman dia mau cium senpai semalam,untung aja ada gue,kalo ndak mungkin ciuman senpai yang pertama kali dicuri oleh manusia brengsek itu"Sahut karma dengan wajah marah

"weehh…gile mau cium segala,gue gak yakin,senpai mau dengan orang mesum seperti itu! Pastinya cowo kek gue yang dipilih*pede tingkat dewa detected*"sudah pasti yg ngomong ini maehara

"lu mau gue kasih wasabi ya dihidung loe hiroto~"memasang wajah jahilnya

"Ampunn bang,ane masih pengen hidup,tolong ampuni ane tong,ane belom nikah lagi"dengan ekspresi ketakutan hiroto minta ampun dari raja wasabi itu

"Eh,karma lu udah coba Tanya ama senpai?"

"hn?udah tdi aku coba,tapi dia gak menjawab"

"etto…jika dilihat dari masalahmu ini,sepertinya,Asano bukan pacarnya,mengapa?karena saat lu bertanya hal itu sama senpai,dia gak menjawab bukan?biasanya orang klo pacaran,banyak yang nampakkan status pacaran supaya gak dibilang jones"

"hmm..iya juga sih,makaseh ya hiroto mau mendengarkan curhatan sahabat loe ini"

"itu gunanya sahabat"*mengacungkan jempol*

Saat perjalanan pulang ke Asrama,Karma terus berpikir*berpikir apaan tong?*

"iya juga sih kata hiroto,mana tau asano kampret itu Cuma modus,haa~pusing pala gue"batin karma

"Aku pulang"ucap karma

"oh..baru pulang ya karma-kun"sambut nagisa

"iya"karma

"makan malam udah siap,nantik karma-kun makan langsung aja ya,soalnya aku ada urusan dengan orang sekarang"kata nagi

Nagisa dengan cepat keluar kamar mereka dan tentu saja itu membuat karma bingung

"eh..iya"bingung karma

Lalu karma makan sambil mikir

"eh..aku bru tau kalau senpai ada janji,pun kenapa terburu-buru kali ya"batinnya curiga

Setelah selesai makan,karma pergi menanyakan pengurus asrama,kemana nagisa pergi,dan ternyata nagisa pergi ke ruang karma langsung bergegas ke ruang osis yang terletak di lantai paling atas asrama pintu karma mengendap-endap dan melihat nagisa dengan asano berdua didalam,karma juga dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu ke karma-kun!?marah nagisa

"aku bilang kekgitu agar dia tidak mengganggu hubungan kita"pasrah asano

"hubungan?sejak kapan kita punya hubungan?"

"tidak baik kalau cewek itu tidak mengaku"sambil menaikkan dagu nagisa dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang tembem itu

"eh..apa yang mau kau lakukan"merona tebal

"*senyum jahat*Pastinya kau akan suka"

Perlahan-lahan tangan asano membuka jaket nagisa,dan tangan mesum nya mulai memegang pantat nagi

"Kyaaa*Menendang perut asano*Apa yang kau lakukan dasar ketua osis mesum!"

Karma pun tidak tahan melihat kelakuan asano dan menendang pintu,dan disaat ia masuk keruangan itu,yang terdapat adalah Asano yang tergeletak di lantai akibat tendangan nagi dan Nagisa yang meneteskan air mata,ketika nagisa melihat karma,nagisa langsung memeluk karma,tentu saja hal itu membuat karma terkejut,dan memeluk nagisa balik,dan mengatakan

"tenang aja senpai,aku ada disini,aku akan melindungi mu dari orang mesum ini"*sambil menghapus air mata dri mata nagi*

Namun saat karma sedang asik memeluk nagi,asano mulai bangkit dan marah pada karma

"Oey Bocah sialan,ngapain loe pelukkan sama pacar gue haa?"

"Pacar? Bitch Please,gue udah tau kebenarannya,kalo loe Cuma modus aja,sedangkan nagi senpai aja gak nganggap lu pacarnya,dasar jones"ejek karma

"cih,awas aja loe,gue akan balas buat ini"segera asano langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu

"karma-kun.."memegang erat karma sampai ***** nya terkena badan karma.

Karma merona tebal,karena itu dan mulai melepas nagi

"maaf"ucap nagisa yang merona

Dan mereka berdua kembali ke kamar,tapi tiba-tiba terdapat surat dikamar itu,dan saat dibuka tulisan yang ada di surat itu:

D34R K4RM4

C0M3 10 53CR31 13453 1N 12.00PM

PUT THIS CODE 41T4KUT3

Sesaat melihat isi surat itu,karma dan nagisa terdiam dan bertanya Tanya pada orang,apakah mereka mengerti tulisan kode surat yang tak ada tulisan sang penulisnya,mempunyai kode kode yang sulit berdua hanya bisa meyakini sang penulis ialah….

#siapakah penulis surat misterius itu? Apakah orang yang dikenal karma?apakah yang terjadi saat karma datang ketempat yang ada disurat itu? Saksikan ff ini sesaat lagi :v

Balasan Review

BakaiYamato:Watt? ._. map mz gue gak hentongers :v mungkin ceritanya gak seperti mz inginkan,tetapi pada akhirnya saya akan buat happy ending :v oh ya ane cewek mz :v makasih ya udh repiew XD

Ayama Kuruta:wkwkwk :v si karma sopannya Cuma ama nagisa doing,kalo sama yang lain…lain ceritanya tuh :v iyap,karma belum tau nagisa tuh seumurnya,nantik dichap agak jauh pasti ada ;v thanks for the repiew ya!~

Maap minna san :'v karna baru update,soalnya laptop dicuri papa :v sekarang baru bisa nulis :'v mohon maaf kan author sableng ini :v nantik akan saya percepat klo computer OTW :v

Review yak!~

Salam

Fanny Lim~


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Asano…nama itu tidak lagi langka kalau dalam masalah kode mereka tidak bisa mengartikan kode itu,keesokan harinya,mereka meminta tolong pada si gurita ,koro sensei dapat menerjemahkan kode dari surat itu ialah(sudah ditranslate):

Dear Karma  
Come to Secret base in 12.00PM

Put this code AITAKUTE*Aitakute..aitakute Furu eru…(nyanyi dulu)*

Setelah membaca surat itu,karma mulai menengok kearah jam tangannya,dan didapatnya jam 11.30,dengan ekspresi panik,ia langsung boro boro berlari ke markas rahasia yang terletak dekat bukit disekolahnya,semua murid mengetahui markas itu,kecuali orang tua mereka atau orang yang tidak berasal dari sekolah.

"Tunggu sebentar Karma-kun" nagisa berusaha menghalang karma karena ia tahu asano pasti akan menantang karma untuk duel untuk karma keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah dari asano,"Tenang saja senpai,aku pasti akan menang dari dia"lalu karma pergi meninggalkan senpai yang dicintainya,serta guru hanya bisa berdoa agar karma pulang dengan hasil yang akan menyelamatkan sensei penasaran dengan pertandingan mereka,sehingga ia pergi ke semak semak menyaksikan pertarungan sengit itu,Karma akhirnya sampai disana,asano dengan senyum langsung berkata"Datang juga ternyata kau bocah kampreet"karma hanya tersenyum dan membalas perkataan asano"tentu saja aku datang senior mesum,aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekati senpai lagi"mereka menatap masing masing dgn tatapan sinis,"kau akan kuhajar kali ini bocah ingusan"ucap asano sambil menyiapkan kedua tangannya."kita lihat saja dulu senpai mesum"karma juga menyiapkan pertarungan sengit dimulai*bayangkan sesuka hati kalian seperti apa mereka bertarung*dan diakhir pertarungan yang menang ialah karma menang,tetapi ia kelelahan sampai mau pingsan,untung saja koro sensei menangkapnya sebelum dia jatuh."kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik karma-kun"ucap koro sensei sambil membawa karma ke asrama untuk dirawat nagisa.

Karma baru ia tersadar,ia melihat nagisa yang tidur bersamanya,tentu hal itu membuat hatinya berniat untuk tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas langsung memelus pipi nagisa yang tembem itu sambil tersenyum dan berkata"Terima kasih senpai,karena sudah merawatku."akan tetapi tiba-tiba nagisa bangun dan menemukan pipinya dipegang karma,ia langsung memblush dan mulai keluar dari tempat tidur karma.

Setelah itu,nagisa menyuruh karma,untuk tidak kesekolah dulu karena luka karma masih belum juga memberitahu bahwa dia akan merawat Karma sampai ia itu membuat wajah jahil pada -tiba karma mengatakan"heh….yakin ni senpai?karna aku akan lebih cepat sembuh kalau senpai berpakain seperti suster dan menyuapku saat makan~"Nagisa langsung merona dan menolak" ..gg..u gak mungkin kan kau lebih cepat sembuh kalo aku seperti itu merawat"Koro sensei mendengar percakapan mereka itu dan langsung hadir dihadapan mereka berdua"nurufufu…sensei mendengar percakapan kalian,dan sepertinya cara karma-kun mungkin dapat berhasil"dengan wajah mesum,koro sensei menyahut mereka berdua."ehhh? sensei juga ikut ikut!"kaget Nagisa,"nurufufufu….sebaiknya nagi-chan mengikuti cara perawatan karma-kun mungkin dia akan lebih cepat sembuh dan karma-kun dapat kesekolah lagi"ucap si gurita itu."benar sekali tuh senpai"karma mulai beraksi lagi dan diakhir nagisa hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti permintaan karma itu,tetapi karma hampir lupa bilang kepada nagisa"tunggu dulu senpai,pasti akan membosankan kalau melihatmu pake baju suster,bagaimana kalo setiap hari sebelum aku sembuh kau pake baju yang lain,yang nentuin aku."kata karma,nagisa hanya merona dan menyerah pasrah.

Hari berikutnya

"S..e..la.. pagi karma kun"salam nagisa sambil memakai baju suster,"ah..selamat pagi senpai"balas karma,nagisa mulai membuat sarapan dan menyiapkan obat,"karma-kun sarapan sudah siap"nagisa menyerahkan sarapan ke karma,karma langsung menjawab"senpai bukannya kau harus menyulangku bukan?"nagisa merona sampai membuat wajahnya itu sangat manis ditambah ia lagi memakai baju suster,seksi abiss."i..ya..i..y..a aku lupa soal itu"dan nagisa menyulang karma,tentu saja hal itu membuat karma makin senang,karma pun tertidur setelah makan,mungkin nagisa mencium pipi karma dan berkata"cepat sembuh ya karma-kun"karma sebenarnya belum tidur,kemudian dia memegang pipinya yang dicium nagisa sambil sensei melihat semuanya,dan langsung menulis cerita itu dibuku buat disebarkan*guru macam ava ini?"

Hari kedua

Karma pergi ke kamar mandi asramanya dan melihat nagisa yang baru keluar tanpa memakai handuk sehingga badannya Nampak semua,karma dan nagisa sama sama merona dan tentunya nagisa cepat cepat memakai baju,karma hanya berdiri diam didepan pintu memakai baju maid sesuai dengan perjanjiannya dengan mereka bertemu,keadaan menjadi canggung sampai karma memulai percakapan,"senpai…aku tidak sengaja melihatmu tadi walaupun sebenarnya ingin"nagisa hanya merona tpi setelah memahami kata kata yang diucapkan karma, (dalam hati)*apaan yang ingin itu!?*karma hanya terkekeh pelan dan berkata"ngomong ngomong senpai…mukamu jadi lebih manis kalo lagi merona"muka nagisa makin merah,sampe semerah rambut tetapi kejadian romantiss itu rusak karena,maehara,isogai,sugino dan okajima datang bertiga terdiam setelah melihat nagisa yang sedang duduk didekat karma sambil berpakaian maid.

Nagisa merona lagi..sedangkan mereka bertiga itu hanya bisa terpesona dengan nagisa,hal itu membuat karma marah"oey!..ngapaain kalian kesini dan ngapain loe semua liat liat senpai.." mereka bertiga tidak bisa merespon,tetapi okajima langsung jujur"karena nagi senpai sangat imut! Dan juga seksiii amat broo!" jawabannya membuat keadaan awkward…. Nagisa langsung melempar buku ke muka okajima sambil merona"dasar mesumm!"dan akhirnya si ikemen Isogai menjawab"kami sebenarnya datang untuk menjengukmu karena kau ndak datang kesekolah semalam,kami melihat senpai karena bingung mengapa senpai memakai pakaian maid"emosi karma pun menurun tiba tiba"ohh..senpai berpakaian seperti ini karena kami ada perjanjian"mereka bingung"perjanjian apaan tong?"Tanya maehara,karma"kami…."

AUTHOR NOTES

Mau tau apa perjanjian mereka? :v ini beda lhoo dengan yang tdi tu,itu bukan perjanjian,melainkan kehabisan ideee T-T nasibbb anak smp….tugas banyak,laptop palingan 1 minggu sekali dipegang,itu pun kalo bisa :'v klo ada saran buat ide silahkan repiew :v dengan senang hati akan saya jawab~ makasih yang mau baca ff asal asalan ini,saya sangat senang :'v

Salam~

Fanny Lim


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Kami…berjanji,selama Senpai merawatku,ia akan menuruti keinginanku,agar aku bisa cepat sembuh..itu semua idenya si Koro sensei,kami hanya melaksanakannya,itu saja"ucap karma,mereka bertiga langsung paham tetapi dalam pikiran mereka"nie setan pasti pengen juga bisa nyuruh nyuruh senpai"dan okajima mulai beraksi"oey karma,berarti jika kau ingin melakukan iykwim bersama senpai,berarti kau bisa menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu?"Nagisa langsung merona tebellll,karma pun menjawab"ohh,tentu saja aku bisa,cuman aku lagi sakit gak mungkin aku fap fap pas lagi sakit nantik pas titititit*disensor* aku pingsan pulak"*astaga..karma segeralah tovat sebelum ajal menjemputmu*nagisa langsung mengeluarkan jurus spesialnya yaitu tendangan maut Nagi-chan yang dapat membuat korban mimisan dan tergeletak di tempat yang agak jauh dri lokasi TKP kepada sang pemuda merah mesum bernama karma,setelah terkena tendangan maut itu,karma pun akhirnya mengerti mengapa asano tidak sekolah selama 2 hari,untung saja tendangan itu tidak terlalu kuat,jadi karma masih bisa bangkit dari lantai,para tamu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku pemilik kamar tersebut.

Entah kenapa tiba tiba maehara berdiri dan berkata"Karma Vangke! Kenapa kau terus yang dapat dikelilingi gadis cantik dan dapat dirawat senpai! Iri gue cukk!"sambil menangis mengelleng gellengkan kepala karma,okajima langsung berkata"sudah sudah..,terima aja nasib bro,mungkin jodoh lu belum kelar saat ini,mari kita tunggu bersama sama"*wow okajima baru minum kopi sianida ya? Kok bisa jadi bijak begitu?*Maehara terhura dengan ucapan okajima dan langsung memeluk okajima sambil menangis merenungi nasib"OKAJIMA!"sang ikemen Isogai yang perfect sudah angkat tangan untuk mengurus kedua teman somvlak nya ini,nagisa dan karma juga hanya tetapi masa bersenang-senang mereka sudah selesai…Isogai kemudian menunjukkan poster yang dilihatnya tdi disekolah.

Poster itu berisi:Diadakan Lomba untuk dapat kencan dengan si Cantik dri sekolah kita yaitu Nagisa Shiota,ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk dapat berkencan dengan idola sekolah kita ini! Cara memenangkan lomba ini adalah dengan membawa nagisa ke ruang osis,yang pertama kali membawa nagisa menang,sesuai dengan judul hadiahnya adalah 1 hari kencan dengan nagisa shiota.

Lomba ini disponsori oleh OSIS

Karma langsung kaget membaca poster itu"ini pasti ulah si asano bangsat itu"ucap karma dengan geram,maehara melanjutkan"yap,ini memang ulah dia,dia pasti sengaja melakukan ini agar mendapatkan senpai"Isogai pun berkata"Kita harus hati hati karena hampir semua cowok dri sekolah kita ikut perlombaan ini,mereka sudah membuat rencana dengan seksama,aku ada mendengar sedikit rencana mereka,mereka bilang mereka akan menculik senpai saat malam hari,dimana senpai sudah tidur,Okajima dengan bingung bertanya"kau bilang mereka,berarti ada yang berkelompok gitu?" isogai kembali menjawab"iya,mereka juga akan membagi jatah kencan sama senpai jika mereka berhasil"maehara bingung"jadi bagaimana ini? Agar senpai tidak diculik kita harus punya rencana"akan tetapi rencana mereka mungkin gagal karena karma masih kurang sehat..kemudian isogai mendapat sebuah ide"bagaimana kalau kita menjaga senpai secara bergantian sampai karma sembuh?"Karma berkata"jadi maksudmu kalian menjadi bodyguard senpai secara bergantian sampai aku sembuh?"isogai menjawab"iya,itu betul sekali,tpi sebaiknya senpai melakukan penyamaran agar tidak dikejar kejar,kita juga pasti repot kan?"nagisa setuju dengan ide isogai"hmm..boleh juga sih,bagaimana kalau kita lakukan mulai besok,karena koro sensei menyuruhku datang besok ke sekolah katanya ada urusan penting"para cowo tersebut menyetujui ide tersebut dan melakukannya mulai besok.

Keesokan Harinya

Giliran Maehara dahulu

Mereka sudah memutuskan jatah masing masing,dan giliran pertama ialah sudah siap dengan penyamarannya,karena dia menyamar dia Nampak seperti laki laki imut dengan rambut disembunyikan ditopi,maehara sampai merona dan terpesona dengan penyamaran nagisa,saat sampai kesekolah para murid laki laki bingung sedangkan para murid perempuan pada teriak teriak melihat nagisa yang berpakaian sampai ke kantor dengan selamat tanpa dikejar-kejar para cowok,dan untungnya koro sensei ada disitu,jadi nagisa bisa langsung membahas tentang urusan yang dibilang oleh koro sensei dan maehara dapat pergi kekelasnya.

Saat pulang sekolah

Nagisa menunggu maehara karena dia takut penyamarannya terbongkar dan ditangkap para cowok cowok mesum,tiba tiba maehara dan teman sekelasnya keluar,akan tetapi tiba tiba nagisa tersenggol salah satu murid cowok dan topinya terlepas,sehingga rambutnya cowo langsung mengejar nagisa,dan tentu saja maehara menabok para cowok cowok itu dan menarik tangan nagisa untuk sembunyi,para cowok itu menyebarkan bahwa nagisa ada disekolah dan semua cowok yang ikut berpatisipasi dalam lomba tersebut berlari mencari nagisa dan maehara menemukan ruangan rahasia yang sulit untuk ditemukan,disana mereka beristirahat karena capek bulak balek tanpa arah yang jelas,dan disitu nagisa langsung berterima kasih pada maehara"huff…untung saja ada maehara-kun,kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah tertangkap,terima kasih ya maehara-kun*dengan senyum yang super manis ditambah pakaiannya agak longgar jadi imut imut gituh*"maehara merona tebal karena hal itu,nagisa mencoba melihat keluar ruangan untuk melihat keadaan sekitar,dan keadaan ditempat itu sunyi,sepertinya mereka sudah pergi*pikir nagisa*tetapi tiba tiba dari atas pintu terdapat murid yang mengagetin nagisa,sehingga nagisa terjatuh bersama maehara yang ingin keluar ruangan tersebut,hal itu membuat keduanya merona dan mulai cepat-cepat bangkit,murid yang melihat kejadian itu langsung poker face dan mulai menyerang maehara dan berkata"woyy! Ngapain lu hah sama senpai?! Sini lu gue hajar"Maehara langsung menyerang balik dan berkata"itu tadi tidak sengaja bazengg! Salah elu sih yang ngagetin senpai"keduanya bertengkar dgn akhir maehara yang menang dan mereka mulai berlari untuk pulang karena jatah maehara bentar lagi habis dan pastinya dia tidak tahan bersama nagisa lagi setelah kejadian seperti itu terjadi,dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya mereka sampai kekamar karma,karma,isogai dan okajima hanya bingung melihat mereka yang seperti dikejar pasan maehara dan nagisa nyampe saat jatah okajima selanjutnya,maehara langsung tertidur sangkin capeknya berlari,mereka bertiga hanya bisa momen momen yang ditunggu okajima sudah datang,yaitu menjadi bodyguard nagisa sampai jam 18.00

AUTHOR NOTES

Apa kah kejadian yang akan dialami okajima bersama nagisa? Ikuti terus ff Senpai,tapi seumur ok! ;) reviewww~ kemana kah engkau pergi,padahal kutunggu tunggu jangan kecewakan aku*nyanyi duluuu~* semoga ane bisa update lebih cepat ya~ doain supaya laptop bisa terpakai wokehhh~ lop you all

Salam~

Fanny Lim


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Okajima Time….

Okajima beruntung karena dia menjaga nagisa saat diluar jam sekolah,jadi dia bisa mengajak nagi keluar jalan jalan,tetapi berkat insting mesumnya,okajima mendapatkan ide mesum,yaitu untuk memegang ***** nagisa saat ia lagi ngak sadar,nagisa sudah dapat merasakan hawa mesum dari okajima dan berkata"sebaiknya aku diasrama aja,biar lebih aman"kata kata itu membuat si bodyguard mesumnya itu kecewa*siapa suruh gak bisa nahan hawa nafsuu!*isogai memahami perkataan nagisa dengan jelas,karena ia sudah tau kalau kawannya yang satu ini mesumnya gak usah ditanya lagi,tapi maehara menjawab"eh,bukannya diasrama ini,tempat yang berbahaya,kan para cowok sudah tau dengan perlombaan itu,pastinya mereka akan mencari cara agar mendapatkan nagi senpai"semua cowok dikelas itu pun baru memikirkannya,karma yang baru bangun tidur langsung mengusulkan ide"bagaimana kalau nagi senpai disembunyiin aja?"ucap karma,nagisa langsung menolak saran karma tersebut"emang gua ini kek tahanan yang baru kabur dari penjara?"tetapi kata kata itu dibalikkannya ke mulutnya karena melihat sekelompok pemuda yang tiba tiba masuk kekamar karma dan dirinya,karena mereka terlalu kuat,nagisa dibawa okajima secepat kilat,ke tempat persembunyian yang dibilang karma berhasil selamat,tetapi diruangan yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka,terlalu sempit sehingga membuat **** nagisa mengenai dadanya,pun p*nt*tnya nagisa mengenai **** okajima,okajima menikmati asupan langkanya itu,tetapi dia baru tersadar bahwa nagisa sesak nafas diruangan tersebut,bisa dibilang org yang terjebak diruangan ini,mudah kehabisan oksigen,setelah itu okajima berhasil membawa nagisa keluar,dan mengantar nagi ke uks asrama mereka,untung saja dokter di uks itu tidak mesum,jadi dia tidak melakukan perbuatan senonoh kepadanya selagi ia memeriksa nagisa,namun hal yang membuat ia khawatir ialah para cowok yang mengikuti mereka,mulai tampak didekat uks,okajima berpikir kalau dokternya itu akan bekerja sama pada cowok cowok yang mengejar mereka tersebut.

Okajima langsung mendatangi cowo cowo tersebut,tetapi al hasil,dia gagal melawan cowok cowok itu,karena dokter itu mendengar keributan,jadi ia meliat sekeliling dan menemukan bahwa okajima sedang berkelahi dengan cowo cowo misterius itu"hey kalian!hentikan semua ini juga,atau akan saya panggil kepala sekolah untuk mengurus kalian ini"ancam si dokter cowok itu langsung pergi dari tempat itu dengan muka sebel,dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan hanya terdiam disitu,tak lama kemudian,dokter itu mengatakan bahwa nagisa sudah sadar,dan dapat dibawa keruangannya untuk istirahat,karena nagisa belum sadar total,dia menggendong nagisa,dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini,lalu ia memegang paha nagisa yang lembut,putih,serta seksee babeee kebetulan dia sedang menggendong nagisa,jadi dia manfaatin kejadian itu dengan alas an"sedang membawa nagisa kekamarnya"okajima bukannya membawa nagisa balek,dia malah membawa nagisa kekamarnya untuk dia fap fap bersama*wanjerrr,nagisa bangun! Jangan mau ya sama si mesum fap fap,mending sama karma aja(author mulai protes(?)*untungnya nagisa bangun sebelum okajima mulai memegang bagian vitalnya,karena kagett setengah mati,ia langsung memberi okajima tamparan maut suverrr,agar dia bisa lolos dari nafsuuu bejat si okajima itu,ia langsung berlari kekamarnya dan memberitahu semua org tentang kelakuan okajima padanya,maehara langsung geleng geleng kepala mendengar itu"anjass tu anak,sempat dia megang megang senpai,gue hajar tuhh orang!"Karma hanya tersenyum sadis"heh…jadi gitu ya,kalau dia mencoba melakukan hal itu sama senpai dia gak akan kubiarkan kabur"isogai berbeda dengan 2 orang yang cemburu itu dia malah memihak okajima dia berkata" okajima itu tidak pedo walaupun dia mesum,tetapi dia bisa mengendalikannya,jadi tolong maafkan dia ya senpai"*wow…terhura saya dibuat isogai :'v ini baru namanya sahabat (y)*nagisa pun tersentuh melalui perkataan isogai,ia pun memaafkan perbuatan okajima padanya itu.

NEXT

Isogai Yuuma Time….

Giliran isogai akhirnya tiba,isogai mendapatkan giliran malam yaitu dari jam 18.00-00.00,gilirannya paling terakhir jadi ia bisa menjaga nagisa dikamarnya pun dia bisa tenang,tanpa memikirkan perkataan maehara dan okajima itu juga,Ia dapat belajar dan mengerjakan pr dibantu dengan nagisa,jadi tugas tugasnya selesai dengan hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi malah terjadi,yaitu penyerangan dari ketua osis Asano Gakushuu,karma lagi sakit jadi tidak bisa membantunya tetapi walaupun asano kuat,isogai tidak mau kalah,dia sudah berjanji akan menlindungi nagisa,jadi dia tidak akan melanggar janji yang sudah dibuatnya kepada nagisa sepertinya asano belum terlalu sehat,mungkin karena pertarungannya sama si karma kemaren,Cuma harus kali kah ia paksakan dirinya*pikir isogai*sang ikemen lalu maju untuk menantang asano dalam duel,asano tentu saja menerima duel itu tetapi ia agak ragu,karena badannya belum sepenuhnya sehat,oleh sebab itu ia menyuruh kawan kawannya yang dari Five Virtuos untuk melawan isogai,nagisa tidak setuju"tunggu..asano-kun itu kan curang,bagaiman isogai-kun bisa melawan mereka berempat?"asano menjawab"hmph…kami tidak curang,kalau kalian mau menambah orang,silahkan tambahkan orang untuk tanding dengan kami" tanpa basa basi,isogai menelpon orang orang yang akan dimasukkan ke timnya,untuk melawan asano dan geng somvlaknya itu,tetapi sebelum isogai menelpon,tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu sampe hancur,dan yang tampak di depan pintu yang sudah dirusakkannya itu ialah….

Siapa ya yang dipintu tu? :v saya juga masih penasaran,ada yang bisa jawab gakk? Yang bisa jawab,ane kasih hadiah :V hadiahnya rahasia ya ;v

AUTHOR NOTES

Makasih ya buat yang mengikuti ff ini,maaf agak lama update soalnya,ada yang lagi request ff sama saya,semoga kalian suka ff ini.

Salam~

Fanny Lim


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saat isogai ingin menelpon maehara untuk meminta bantuan,tiba tiba ada orang yang mendobrak pintu,dan ternyata orang itu ialah karma…para penghuni ruangan tersebut langsung kaget melihat karma,isogai pun mulai berkata"karma?! Elu kok disini?"karma langsung menjawab"hah? Gak mungkin lah aku biarkan kalian berdua disini,lagipula ini kamar gue coeg!"isogai hanya terdiam sambil sweatdrop,asano pun ikut ikutan"ohh,ternyata datang juga elu yah bocah,sayang sekali aku lagi sakit,kalau tidak mungkin gue gampar lu!","heh~yakin sekali kau senpai~padahal kemaren kalah lawan gue"ucap karma dengan muka jahatnya,asano mulai muak dengan percakapan ini dan berkata"sudahlah,aku kesini ingin menantang isogai yuuma dalam pertandingan atletik untuk menentukan siapa yang dapat nagi-chan"nagisa yang bingung membalas asano"hah? Sejak kapan aku diperebutin? Lagi pula aku tidak tahu kalau ada pertandingan antara asano-kun dengan isogai-kun?!"sang ikemen berkata"sejak poster yang dibuat asano,senpai sudah diperebutkan dri kemaren,yaelah senpai ga peka amat"ucapnya dengan nada cemberut."kalau begitu aku yang akan menggantikan isogai"sahut karma dengan nada marah,para five firtuos mulai khawatir karena karma dapat mengalahkan asano,apalagi mereka,asano mulai bertindak"pertandingan ini bukan 2 lawan 2 yaitu 4 lawan 4,aku tidak akan ikut,karena luka yg kau sebabkan kemaren,kau juga ga bisa ikut,karena lu masih sakit"menunjuk jari ke karma,lalu ia melanjutkan"baiklah,tugasku disini sudah selesai,aku akan pergi,ingatlah isogai yuuma!datanglah jam 12 siang besok dilapangan sekolah",karma membalas"oey,senior mesum!aku lah yang akan datang besok,jaga saja anak buahmu itu",asano mengabaikan karma dan pergi dari ruangan,sedangkan isogai berusaha menenangkan karma"sudahlah karma,biar aku yg ngurus ini,lagipula aku yang menjaga senpai malam ini"ucapnya,nagisa pun menjawab"yang dikatakan isogai-kun benar,karma-kun harus istirahat"karma mengatakan"senpai….aku akan mengalahkan dia,agar semua omong kosong ini agar senpai bisa hidup tenang,jadi senpai tak perlu menghalangiku,aku pasti akan menang walaupun kondisi ku seperti ini,aku berjanji"nagisa sangat tersentuh dengan perkataan karma,sampai sampai air mata keluar dri matanya,demi dirinya,karma rela berkorban meskipun kondisi fisiknya tidak membaik*inilah yg pantas dinamakan pria sejati :')*nagisa pun mengusap matanya dan tersenyum"janji ya! Awas kalau tak ditepati"ucapnya,karma hanya bisa tersenyum,dan berkata"iya senpai"isogai yang melihat kejadian itu terharu dengan pasangan(?) yang ada didepannya tak mau merusak suasana,ia pergi diam diam meninggalkan mereka dikamar tuh berdua,dan berkata"semoga kau sukses karma",karma mulai tidur untuk pertandingannya besok,lukanya belum pulih jadi ia harus istirahat supaya dia bias menang melawan anak buah asano tersebut,nagisa menemaninya dan tertidur didepan karma,lalu karma mengelus-elus rambut nagisa dan berkata"aku akan berusaha menang untukkmu senpai".

Keesokan harinya

"Pertandingan ateltik smp kunugigaoka akan dimulai dalam waktu 5 menit lagi,para peserta diharapkan bersiap siap"sahut host pertandingan,isogai mulai cemas dengan karma,soalnya nagisa mengatakan dia belum pulih,maehara berkata"isogai..apa seharusnya kita cari anggota baru lagi?karma belum pulih,sedangkan kita Cuma bertiga"isogai menjawab"percaya lah samaku,karma pasti bisa bertanding,karena dia sudah membuat janji yang harus ditepatinya"okajima dan maehara bingung,tiba tiba karma datang ke lapangan dengan stamina yg pas-pasan,nagisa juga sudah datang,ntah kenapa asano dan gengnya melihat ke arah tim isogai dengan mata semua tim diposisi,host memulai pertama ialah lari jarak jauh,peserta pertama ialah hiroto vs araki,pertandingan pun dimulai"ready,set,go!"sahut host,araki berlari sangat cepat sehingga hiroto tidak dapat mengejarnya,akan tetapi karena dia terlalu cepat,nafasnya juga makin cepat habis,hiroto sudah mengetahui hal itu,itu sebabnya dia berlari cepat tapi memperhatikan kondisi nafasnya,agar nafasnya teratur saat dia belari,dia berkata"oey oey,sudah kehabisan nafas? Makanya jangan langsung buru buru"ejek hiroto ke araki,dan akhirnya hiroto yang menang,pertandingan kedua ialah lompat tinggi,pesertanya,okajima vs koyama,saat koyama ingin melakukannya pertama kali,dianya malah jatuh Karena pendek tubuhnya*kasian yah*,pertandingan ketiga yaitu lempar lembing,pesertanya,karma vs ren,ren melakukan dengan baik akan tetapi karma terlihat lemas sekali,sampai sampai lembing yg dilemparnya tidak berada didaerah lembing ren,ren berkata"wah wah wah,ternyata ini kekuatan sang iblis merah itu,ternyata masih jauh lemah dari ku hahaha"sambil tertawa dia berkata,karma hanya diam,nagisa Nampak khawatir dengan karma,tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa,karena karma mengatakan untuk percaya padanya,kemudian pertandingan keempat,lempar cakram,pesertanya,isogai vs seo,saat isogai mau mulai,seo tiba tiba dengan sengaja meletakkan kakinya saat isogai mau melempar,jadinya cakram isogai terlempar dgn jarak yg tidak terlalu jauh,pada akhirnya seo menang,dan pertarungan final,yaitu estafet,semua peserta sudah ditentukan posisinya,ini dia posisi setiap peserta:

Maehara Hiroto-Okajima Taiga-Isogai Yuuma-Akabane Karma

Natsuhiko Koyama-Teppei Araki-Tomoya Seo-Ren Sakakibara

Nagisa agak cemas,gara gara karma yg terakhir,dia yg paling sedikit staminanya sebab ia sedang sakit,namun koro sensei nongol tiba tiba dan berkata"percaya lah sama karma-kun nagi-chan karena dia sudah bersusah payah bertahan sampai disini walaupun kondisinya belum membaik"nagisa pun jadi lebih percaya sama karma berkat kata kata koro sensei"iya juga ya,terima kasih sensei"pertandingan pun dimulai,dengan hiroto yg memimpin,lalu lanjut ke okajima,dan ke isogai,namun seo melakukan trik cerdik lagi kepada isogai,sehingga ia hampir jatuh,seo duluan memberi tongkat dari pada isogai gara gara trik cerdiknya,namun isogai tidak mau kalah,dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk mencapai karma,dan akhirnya mereka berhasil,lalu giliran karma sudah tiba,ia baru mulai berlari tetapi badannya sudah mulai lemas,ia bisa mengejar ren akan tetapi itu tidak akan lama karena badannya tidak cukup kuat,dia sudah hampir menyerah,tapi ia tiba tiba teringat dengan nagisa,dia sudah membuat janji dengannya untuk menang,dia pun berusaha,dan terdengar suara nagisa berteriak"karma-kun! Kau pasti bisa,jangan kecewakan aku baka!"sambil menangis,karma yg mendengar itu,langsung sadar dan terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia menang dengan keajaiban,nagisa yg melihat itu menangis bahagia,serta anggota timnya bahagia tingkat maksimal dengan kemenangan mereka itu,lalu karma berbicara sama asano tentang poster yg dibuatnya itu,untuk segera dihapus dan dibatalkan eventnya agar mereka tidak perlu capek capek bersembunyi lagi,asano pertama kalinya menolak tapi lama kelamaan dia menyetujuinya,saat karma mau menemui isogai dan lainnya,nagisa tampaknya sedang menunggu dirinya dan nagisa memeluk karma sambil mengucapkan selamat"selamat yah atas kemenanganmu baka!"karma yg mendengar kata kata itu menjadi déjà vu masa lalunya yaitu saat ia menang olimpiade matematika saat sd dahulu,ada anak yang mengatakan kata kata seperti itu,ekspresinya juga sama,apakah anak kecil itu ialah nagisa? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya yah~

AUTHOR NOTES

Maaf yah semua,gara gara uts kemaren ane gak sempat menulis ff ini :'v tpi ane akan usahain agar cepet update lain kali,sampai ketemu lagi dichap 8!~

Salam~

Fanny Lim


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Karma Past

Saat itu karma berumur 7 tahun,ia menduduki kelas 2 sd,karena dia sangat pintar,sampai sampai kawan dikelasnya iri padanya sehingga karma dikucilkan dan selalu sendiri,namun suatu hari,ia bertemu dengan anak laki laki sebayanya yg dipanggilnya "nagi",mereka pertama kali bertemu,ketika karma sedang duduk di taman melihat anak anak lain yg sedang bermain dengan teman atau keluarganya,lalu tiba tiba seorang anak laki laki berambut biru datang kearahnya,ia memakai jaket hitam dan celana panjang sports serta topi sehingga membuatnya cool abiss,dia mengatakan"nee..kau ini karma akabane kan?"Tanya cowok itu,karma mengangguk,dan dia tersenyum sambil berkata"namaku Nagi,mau kah kau menjadi temanku?",karma terkejut sekali sampai ia ingin menangis,karena selama ini,ia tidak pernah punya teman,orang orang pun tidak pernah memperlakukan dirinya seperti yg dilakukan anak lelaki didepannya ini,dia akhirnya menangis terharu dan berkata"tentu saja"sambil tersenyum bahagia,nagi pun ikut tersenyum.

Disitulah awal akabane karma mendapatkan teman yg paling berharga baginya.

Nagi kemudian berkata"karma-kun apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kita satu kelas?",karma sangat kaget mendengar itu dan bertanya"ehh? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama ini?"nagi kemudian melanjutkan"etto..selama ini aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan topi,supaya org ga tau,soalnya aku ini orgnya pemalu"karma bingung"lalu,kenapa kau membiarkanku melihat mukamu? Masak kau sembunyikan Padahal kau punya wajah tampan loh"ucap karma,nagi malu dan berkata"er..itu karena karma-kun orgnya penyendiri jadi aku tau",lalu dia tiba tiba sadar kalau karma mengatakannya tampan"ahh,kalau itu aku sering mendengarnya dari cewek cewek sekolah atau tante tante",karma pun bertanya lagi"cewek cewek sekolah? Maksudmu cewek sekolah kita? Kau bilang kau menyembunyikan wajahmu"bingung karma,"bukan cewek disekolah kita maksudnya,tpi cewek cewek smp dan smp,aku sering ketemu mereka,ntah kenapa mereka terus menteriaki ku dan mengatakan aku tampan"ucap nagi sambil sweatdrop,karma mengatakan"hahaha…kasian amat kau nagi,itu resiko jadi cowok tampan jadi kau harus menerimanya"sambil tertawa karma berkata,nagi pun tertawa"iya ya",jam menunjuk angka 4 sore,lalu nagi berkata"ah,sudah jam segini,aku harus pergi sekarang,sampai jumpa besok disekolah yah"karma hanya mengangguk.

Keesokan Harinya disekolah

Karma memasuki ruang kelas,setelah ia meletakkan tasnya dia sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang,tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wujud seorang anak laki laki tampan dengan berambut biru,org yg biasanya mukanya ditutup sekarang menampakkan wajahnya dan dia melihat kearah karma dan menyapanya"ohayou karma-kun" karma pun membalas"ah..ohayou Nagi" para cewek langsung kagettt setelah mendengar nama nagi dan berkata"ehh? Jadi kau selama ini nagi yg memakai topi sampai mukanya ngak kelihatan?!" nagi hanya bisa mengangguk,salah satu para cewek itu langsung berkata"ternyata wajah murid misterius yg selalu memakai topi itu sangat tampan!" nagi juga dikelilingi cewek cewek dari kelas sebelah yg mendengar berita tentangnya,dalam hati karma"mau gimana lagi,dia memang tampan"para cowo dikelas menjadi iri padanya,dan nagi hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum sama mereka,saat keluar main,aku menanyakan padanya"mengapa dia mau menjadi temanku?" padahal aku ini bukan siapa siapa melainkan org yg dibenci semua org,lalu dia berkata padaku"saat aku memakai topi untuk menyembunyikan wajahku,org org pada menyebutku aneh,sehingga mereka tidak mau berteman denganku,jadi aku selalu sendirian selama ini,lalu aku melihatmu yg sedang sendiri setiap saat,jadi aku berpikir kau pasti mengerti tentang perasaanku,makanya aku ingin berteman denganmu"karma pun baru sadar,bahwa ada seseorang yg mirip dengannya,lalu saat kelas dimulai tiba tiba guru matematika mereka datang,dan memanggil karma"karma akabane,setelah saya lihat lihat kau punya kecerdasan yang cukup tinggi,jadi saya mau kau untuk memasuki olimpiade matematika tingkat sd"ucap guru tersebut,karma lalu berkata"baiklah,aku akan ikut,jadi kapan olimpiadenya akan diadakan?" sang guru pun menjawab"olimpiadenya akan diadakan dua hari lagi,apa kau sanggup?","tentu saja"jawab karma,sang guru kemudian berterima kasih dan memberikan pelajaran pelajaran yg akan keluar saat saat pulang sekolah,nagi mendatanginya"oey karma-kun! Beneran kalau kau akan ikut olimpiade matematika?"karma mengangguk,lalu nagi melanjutkan"wahh…hebat,anak kelas 2 sd sudah dapat ikut olimpiade,ngomong ngomong karma-kun,sebenarnya aku.."karma bingung dan bertanya"sebenarnya kenapa?"nagi sepertinya gugup"ga jadi deh" karma pun berkata"ohh yaudah,aku pulang duluan yah soalnya ini jalan kerumahku"nagi menjawab"iya,sampai jumpa besok"

Hari olimpiade

"ehem…hari ini akabane-san akan pulang lebih awal karena akan mengikuti olimpiade matematika,jadi kalian tidak usah marah marah karena Ia pulang duluan"kata salah seorang guru,nagi tersenyum dan berkata"semoga berhasil yah" karma menjawab"ya,terima kasih" saat karma mau pergi ke ruangan tempat ia olimpiade,diruangan itu,ia menemukan anak kelas 5 dan 6 banyakaan dri pada murid dikelas bawah sepertinya,malahan Cuma dia satu satunya yg kelas 2,pertama kali melihat karma,mereka menghinanya dan berkata bahwa mereka akan menang,tetapi pada akhirnya karma yg paling cepat selesai dan mendapat nilai tertinggi,lalu ia berkata pada org org yg menghinanya"heh~ masak kakak kakak bisa kalah sama adek adek berumur 7 tahun,makanya kak,kalau jadi org gak usah menilai nilai"anak kelas 5 dan 6 itu hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan anak kelas 2 tersebut,namun ada anak kelas 6 yg sangat kesal sama karma dan membawa karma ke belakang sekolah,dan memukulnya hingga karma babak belur sambil berkata"bocah brengsek sepertimu sombong sekali yah,Cuma gara gara mendapat nilai tertinggi,akan kuhajar kau sampai mati!",nagi yg melihat kejadian itu langsung memberitahukan guru,untung saja guru mereka tepat waktu,murid kelas 6 yg ga tau diri itu,dipanggil ke kepala sekolah dan diskors dari sekolahnya,sedangkan nagi yg melihat keadaan karma itu memeluknya dan berkata"selamat yah atas kemenanganmu baka!"dengan air mata yg tersisa dimatanya,dia pun tersenyum,kemudian karma mengelus rambutnya dan berkata"jangan menangis,kau kan cowok,seharusnya cowok itu kuat akan hal seperti ini",nagi pun membersihkan matanya dan kembali tersenyum sambil berkata"iya".

Setelah kejadian itu,esok harinya,nagi tidak datang ke sekolah,saat ia menanyakan tentang nagi ke orang tuanya,orang tua nagi berkata bahwa nagi pindah sekolah ke Eropa,org tua nagi juga memberikan sebuah surat kepada karma yg ternyata ditulis oleh nagi sebelum ia berangkat ke eropa,isinya:

Untuk Karma-kun

Karma-kun maaf karena tidak memberitahukan mu secara langsung,sebenarnya aku pindah ke eropa untuk sekolah,ini semua gara gara,aku mempunyai otak yang bisa dibilang melebihi otak anak anak pada umumnya,jadi orang tua ku memindahkan aku ke sekolah di eropa untuk mengembangkan bakatku,aku akan pulang dalam 4 tahun kedepan,jadi tunggu aku ya~

Dari Temanmu

Nagi

Karma yg membaca surat itu pun menangis,dan dia memutuskan untuk menunggu nagi pulang dari eropa dan akan bermain bersamanya lagi sebagai teman baik.

*End of Flashback*

Karma kemudian melepas pelukannya dan bertanya

"senpai,apa kau ini Nagi?"Tanya karma ke nagisa

"eh?"bingung nagisa

Karma pun berkata"senpai,kau ini Nagi kan?" sambil menangis,"karma-kun….sebenarnya aku….."

AUTHOR NOTES

Yo~ saya kali ini akan mengupdate ff lebih cepat! Wah,saya dari kemaren selalu memikirkan ide ini - pas karma masih kecil dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya,jawaban dari nagisa aka nada di chap selanjutnya,mohon dukungannya minna~

Salam~

Fanny Lim


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Truth

"Karma-kun….sebenarnya aku adalah Nagi,padahal aku sudah kembali dari eropa tetapi selama ini meninggalkanmu sendirian"dengan muka menyesal,"aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku pikir kau sudah lupa denganku,maafkan aku ya karma-kun*menangis* aku….."kalimat nagisa dipotong oleh karma yg tiba tiba mencium nagisa,nagisa yg tadi bersedih menjadi syok dan merona,lalu karma melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berkata"sudahlah nagi,masa lalu biarlah berlalu,yang terpenting kau sudah kembali"ucapnya dengan tangisan kebahagian,sangkin senangnya melihat teman lamanya kembali,nagisa pun menangis terharu dan berkata"terima kasih karma-kun,suki da yo*ungkapan rasa cinta dalam bahasa jepang*dengan memeluk karma erat ,maehara,dan okajima yg melihat kejadian itu terharu dan mendapatkan pelajaran penting,yaitu "janganlah mudah berpikir negative kepada seseorang hanya karena satu hal,tetapi berpikirlah positif saat seseorang hanya melakukan satu hal",koro sensei dan bitch sensei pun tak tahan menangis saat melihat karma dan nagisa itu.

Di Asrama

Saat sudah sampai diasrama,karma dan nagisa langsung menuju ke kamar dan mendapat surprise dari Rio,kayano*teman sekelas nagisa*dan okuda serta para trio sableng*isogai,maehara,okajima*,kedua pemilik kamar terkejut betul,lalu isogai sebagai ikemen menjelaskan alasan mereka kemari"ohh,kami kesini karena ingin merayakan kemenangan kita melawan kelompok asano"kayano juga membalas"betul tuh nagisa-chan,ayo kita pesta hari ini!"karma hanya tersenyum dan membalas"yoshh! Mari kita pesta atas kesuksesan kita melawan si asano kamprett tu!"dgn semangat karma berkata,nagisa hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum melihat karma yg seperti anak anak itu,tiba tiba rio berkata"ciee cieee nagi senpai dri tadi liat karma terus sambil senyum pula lagi"nagisa yg mendengar itu langsung merona dan berteriak"jangan salah paham dulu rio-chan!"karma dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan rio.

Kemudian isogai bertanya"nee..senpai,aku jadi penasaran dengan masa lalu kalian berdua,kalian katanya teman masa kecil yah",nagisa menghela nafas,dan berkata"iya,kami dulu satu sekolah saat sd,kami sama sama satu angkatan yaitu kelas 2,tetapi aku pindah saat pertengahan tahun ke eropa untuk sekolah,sebelum aku pindah,aku berteman dengan karma-kun,the end."kayano berkata"hehh? Certain yg lebih panjang kek! Kami penasaran nagisa-chan!"nagisa tak menjawab,lalu karma membalas"yang dikatakan nagi benar,itu memang sudah inti dari ceritanya kayano senpai,kami punya masa lalu yg kurang menyenangkan jadi ngak usah lagi bertanya tentang ini"ucapnya dengan nada suram,isogai pun mengerti dan berkata"kami tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut kok karma,kami hanya penasaran tentang bagaimana kalian kenal,itu saja kok"okuda pun berkata"bukan karma-kun aja yg punya masa lalu suram,kamin juga punya,makanya kami mengerti"karma terharu mendengar kata kata kawan kawannya tersebut dan menjawab"iya".

Setelah beberapa jam,mereka semua pulang dan tinggal karma dan nagisa yg ada dikamar itu,karma pun bertanya kepada nagisa"nagi,kita kan dulu seangkatan,kok bisa kau jadi senior sekarang?"nagisa yg sedang asik memakan kue mengabaikan karma,karma yg kzl pun berteriak"koraa nagi! Kau dengar aku ngak?"nagisa hanya dibalas dgn "hm?",udh ngomong panjang lebar tapi balasannya Cuma ini,sakit coegg!*teriak batin karma*lalu karma mencubit pipi nagi yg tembem itu karena makan kue,nagisa yg pipinya dicubit merengek,minta maaf,lalu menjelaskan ke karma,tentang pangkat seniornya,"waktu awal masuk kelas 6,kami ada tes dimana murid yg bisa mengerjakannya dgn sempurna dapat langsung naik 1 pangkat,jadi karena aku mengerjakannya dgn sempurna,aku jadi naik 1 pangkat,yaitu kelas 1 smp"karma berkata"hoo…naruhodo,jadi begitu toh,ngomong ngomong nagi kau jadi berbeda amat dari senpai yg kukenal,biasa kau rajin belajar,makan sedikit,jarang ngemil"nagisa menjawab"ntahlah,mungkin aku jadi diriku sendiri karena kau sudah mengetahui identitasku",karma syok dan berkata"jadi,sekarang tuh sifat aslimu?" *Pemalas,makan banyak,suka ngemil*dalam batin karma,"lalu emang kenapa? Aku orgnya punya waktu bermalas malasan juga lah karma-kun,ngak mungkin belajar setiap waktu terus,aku juga ngemil banyak sekarang,karena ini makanan edisi terbatas! Jadi harus dicoba!"kata nagi dengan bangga!,karma hanya sweatdrop melihat kekasihnya sensei mengintip kedua kekasih baru itu dan mencatat cerita mereka,buat dijadiin bahan gossip dan ngerumpi*jadi keinget Rumpi,no secret/plak*kali ini,koro sensei ketangkep,dan karma mengancam koro sensei agar tidak membocorkan rahasia mereka berdua itu"nee~koro sensei,bagaimana yah reaksi bitch sensei,saat tahu kalau teman rekannya membaca doujinshi hentai dirinya yg dibuat fans","hiaaa!ampun karma-kun! tolong jangan kasih tau irina sensei,baiklah,sensei akan menjaga rahasia kalian dengan aman"ucap koro sensei dgn pasrah.

#njayy,hebat amat si karma,bisa ancam guru :v nih tips buat hadapi guru mesum :V

#FF Info

menjadi lebih singkat,karena saya lagi stress mikirin banyak hal

lama update,soalnya banyak tugas,ulangan,dan persiapan ujian kenaikan kelas

balasan,akan banyak adegan iykwim,karena nagi dan karma sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih

ingin mengkritik,silahkan atau protes atau menyarankan sesuatu

AUTHOR NOTES

Gomenasaii! Hontou nii gomen! Karena lama update,saya dri kemaren ga mood dan kehabisan ide untuk buat fanfic,pun seperti ff info diatas,saya lagi stress gan! Saya akan berusaha membuat lebih panjang besok chapnya! Mohon kerjasamanya yah minnaaa~

Salam

Fanny Lim


	11. Chapter 10END

Chapter meet and greet

Karma dan nagisa sedang berjalan jalan ditaman pada jam 9 pagi,saat mereka berdua sedang menikmati suasana ditaman itu,tiba tiba seseorang datang kearah mereka,yaitu seorang nakamura Rio yang sedang berlari kearah mereka sambil berteriak"NAGISA SENPAIIII!"yang membuat orang disekitar menutup telinga sangkin kesakitan mendengar suara rio,yang dipanggil namanya dan cowo disebelahnya hanya bisa sweatdrop,rio kemudian ntah dari mana sudah didepan si biru,dan berkata"senpai,apa benar mu pacaran dengan karma?"dengan muka kagum,nagisa yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung merona,karma yang melihat nagisa merona,tiba tiba menjawab"iya,nakamura-san,kami baru pacaran semalam kok",nakamura yang mendengar itu langsung teriak ala fangirls dan mulai meninterograsi/ehh..maksudnya mulai Tanya jawab kepada pasangan baru tersebut"jadi siapa yang nembak duluan?,apa kalian sudah melakukan ituu~,atau mungkin kalian baru mulai dari basic seperti kissu~*kissu=bahasa jepang yg berartikan ciuman"apa mungkin kalian sudah berkenalan dengan ortu masing masing?"dengan muka santai rio berbicara tentang anuu ditempat umum yg sempat membuat org org yg menguping memblushing ditempat,nagisa yg seperti diinterograsi itu mendadak pingsan…..untung aja karma menangkapnya,kemudian menggendongnya dengan princess carry*bayangkan oeyy,berbagi itu indahh/author mulai mimisan*nakamura mulai melihat karma yg menggendong nagisa dengan tatapan fangirls,karma merasakan tatapan nakamura sangat mengerikan mulai pamit untuk mengantar nagi pulang,nakamura pun menyerah dan melambaikan tangan serta menatap karma seolah olah dia berkata"kalau kalian melakukan adegan hot,jangan lupa kasih tau gue,oke!",karma mengerti dan mengangguk kepadanya.

Asrama laki-laki 09.20 AM

Karma membawa nagisa kekamar mereka dan kemudian meletakkkannya dikasur,nagisa masih belum sadar dengan muka semerah tomat dengan mata yg berputar putar*maksud mata yg berputar putar itu seperti mata hypnosis,bayangkan aja sendiri/author divacok reader*lalu karma mulai memegang tangan nagisa,berharap supaya dia cepat bangun,setelah 5 menit berlalu nagisa terbangun dan menemukan karma berada disampingnya sedang menatap keluar jendela,sebelum nagi memanggil karma,karma sudah lebih dahulu melihat kearah nagi yang baru terbangun dan mulai mencium dahi nagi dan berkata"masih sakit nagi?",nagi menjawab"tidak,aku tadi hanya syok mendengar perkataan nakamura-san tentang….*sfx=merona*"karma hanya tertawa dan berkata"if you want,I will do it for you~"dengan nada menggoda sambil memegang,nagisa yg mendengar kata kata karma menjawab"kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang,kau harus menunggu sampai malam pertama kita"karma merona dan terdiam,sedangkan nagisa akhirnya baru sadar atas ucapannya yg tdi,rasanya mau mati saja dalam batin kejadian itu,keadaan dikamar karma dan nagisa sangat awkward,nagi pun mulai memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan dikeadaan awkward sekarang"ohh ya…karma-kun,aku tadi memahami perkataan nakamura-san yang tentang ortu kita mengetahui hubungan kita….jdi aku kan mau mengunjungi ortuku,karma-kun mau ikut?"dengan nada gugup nagi bertanya,karma membalas nagisa dengan senyuman dan berkata"boleh juga,sekalian aku bisa berkenalan dengan ortumu,terus kapan kita perginya?",nagisa berpikir…..lalu dia menjawab"bagaiman kalau hari minggu? Karma bisa kan?",karma membalas"bisa kok,eh tumben ngak pakai kata –kun"jawab karma dengan terkekeh,nagisa langsung kaget dan berkata"ano..aku berpikir untuk tidak memakai kata –kun karena memakai kata itu sedikit formal untuk pasangan"jawabnya dengan terbahak bahak sambil merona,karma pun tertawa penuh arti,dan membalas"klo gitu pake sayang aja langsung~",nagi pun mulai tepar lagi*author:yaelah nagisa,baru disuruh panggil sayang aja dah tepar,macam gua aja/nagisa:emang author punya pacar?/author:oh iye ye,gua kan dah putus,curhat takpe kan :v/nagisa:dasar joness*karma hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya,dia tak bermaksud buat kekasih pemalunya ini pingsan,dia Cuma menggodanya saja tapi sepertinya nagisa menggangapnya serius,karma yang melihat teman lama yg menjadi kekasihnya*ribet amat ya*mulai menciumnya didahi dan berkata"sleepwell babe".

Nagisa kemudian terbangun lagi dan menatap sekitar seolah mencari seseorang,tiba tiba dia menemukan sosok misterius didepan kamarnya,sosok misterius itu langsung menuju kearah nagisa dan menatapnya,nagi tidak tahu siapa orang yg berpakaian seperti kriminal itu,tapi sepertinya orang itu mengenalnya,gadis berambut langit itu hanya bisa ketakutan dikasurnya,dan tiba tiba sosok yg seperti pria ini langsung mengambil pisau dan dia….(maaf ada kesalahan teknis/reader:ff macam ava ini?/author:mohon ampuni hamba,hamba belum bisa buat bangga ortu saya*diiringi musik sedih*/reader:au ah)oke mari kita lanjutkan,tadi sudah sampai mana ya? Ohh saya ingat,enjoy,dan maafkan kesalahan yg saya pebuat.

Sosok pria tersebut mengambil pisau dan dia melempar pisaunya lalu mengelus kepala nagisa,nagisa pun bingung,kemudian sosok itu membuka topengnya,tampaklah seorang iblis wasabi Karma Akabane,nagi syok berat,siapa yang sangka sosok berpakaian terroris itu adalah vacarnya sendiri,karma pun mulai membangkitkan pembicaraan"hehehe,takut ya nagi? Ini aku dapat dari ortu sebagai oleh oleh dari afrika*menunjuk pakaian yang sedang dipakainya*"nagi pun lega dan berkata"astaganaga karma,kamu buat takut aja,aku tadi dah pikir yg aneh aneh gara gara tadi"karma hanya tertawa dan mengeluarkan lidahnya sambil memerengkan kepala dan tangan berada dikepala,dengan maksud mengejek,lalu ia menggoda nagi"ciee takut ya~ makanya jangan jadi penakut"nagi kzl(dibaca:kesel) dan menggembungkan pipinya,pemuda surai merah itu udah ngak tahan,lama lama gua diabetes dibuat ni anak,ucap batin karma,dan sangkin ngak tahan,pemuda itu mulai mencubit pipi vacarnya yg cubi dengan senang,setelah itu nagisa pun langsung berkata"oh ya karma,kita harus siapkan barang saat berkunjung kerumah ortuku"karma bingung dan bertanya"kenapa nagi?"kemudian menyeruput **** koffie nya,nagi pun otomatis menjawab"hm? Kenapa? Yah karena kita akan nginap,walaupun Cuma 1 hari~"karma yg sedang minum white koffie langsung memuncratkan kopinya itu,gadis bersurai biru itu heran,mengapa karma panik dan menanyakannya kepada pemuda itu,pemuda itu menjawab"err…sebenarnya aku agak gugup soalnya….kita akan tidur bersama.."nagisa merona dan mulai menyadarkan diri dari imajinasinya,lalu berusaha menjelaskan semuanya"…karma,kita ngak mungkin tidur bersama,kita masih smp..",karma hanya terkekeh.

Next day

Nagisa bangun lalu menyiapkan sarapan dan membangunkan karma,mereka sudah bersiap siap dari semalam,*mereka sudah seperti menikah saja*,kemudian mereka pergi dengan mobil pribadi karma,saat sampai,mereka berdua disambut oleh ibu dan ayahnya nagisa,ibunya bertanya dengan nada menggoda"jadi…nagi-chan,siapa pria tampan disampingmu itu~",ayahnya pun ikutan,"masa ibu lupa,dia tuh karma-kun loh bu",ibu nagisa kaget dan memegang muka karma lalu berkata"WAHH,karma-kun,sudah lama tak berjumpa ya,kamu ini udah besar sekarang ya" karma menjawab"hehehe,iya tante,udah lama juga gak jumpa sama tante dan om sejak nagi pindah"nagisa hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku ibunya,lalu ayahnya menyarankan untuk berbincang didalam rumah,karma izin melihat lihat sekitar rumah,dan menemukan topi nagi waktu kecil dulu….

*flashback*

Saat karma pertama kali bertemu dengan nagisa,hal yg membuatnya ingat akan nagisa ialah topinya,karena topinya menutupi sebagian wajahnya,dulu nagisa hampir ngak pernah buka topinya ditempat umum,karena dia memang pemalu apalagi ditempat banyak orang,dan karma juga menduga nagisa adalah cowok karena ia dulunya bergaya rambut seperti laki laki dan memakai pakaian cowok.

End of flashback

Nagisa mengikuti karma dan melihat karma yg menatap ke topi masa kecilnya,nagisa pun mulai mendekati karma dan mengatakan padanya"makan siang sudah siap karma,ayo kita makan"karma hanya mengangguk,saat mereka berdua keruang makan,sepertinya ortu nagisa sudah bersiap siap sebelum mereka berdua datang,ibunya pun mulai pembicaraan,"karma-kun,kau dulu berpikir nagi-chan cowok ya?,karma tertawa dan menjawab"iya tante,soalnya nagi kyk laki laki kali,dari fisik maupun sifat~"ayah nagi pun tertawa dan ikutan"hahaha,iya,nagi memang dulu seperti cowok tapi semua udah berubah sejak dia pindah sekolah"karma bingung dan menanyakan"emang sesuatu apa yg bisa buat nagi jadi feminim om?"si om/babe nagi:oeyy thor,ngapain nama gua jadi si Om/author:suka suka gue dong,yg punya cerita siapa?*ditusuk piso dapur sama si om*si om mulai bercerita"pada zaman dahulu….*sambil melambaikan tangan* hidup seorang.."sebelum si om bercerita,nagi melempar garpu kearah bapaknye sendiri,untung aja bapaknya ngak kena,"emang aku ini dri zaman dinosaurus yah?"Tanya nagi dengan nada mengerikan,si om pun langsung minta maaf sama ia,"ehem…baiklah,biar om certain,disana nagisa didik menjadi gadis,walapun rambutnya dulu masih pendek,dia dipaksa memakai gaun,sepatu hak tinggi,peralatan perempuan lainnya,jika dia tidak menuruti perintah itu,ia akan diancam dengan kelemahannya sendiri,kalau setau om,dia diancam akan dipakaikan bikini dan make up di pantai yg selalu ramai pengunjung,dank arena dia sudah terbiasa,lalu jadilah nagisa shiota yg baru~"nagisa yg mendengar cerita itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari kekasihnya itu,tiba tiba ibu nagisa berkata"hmm…kalau karma-kun yg akan jadi menantu kami sepertinya akan baguss~"dengan nada menggoda,nagisa mulai blushing,dan karma kaget ditempat,tak lama kemudian nagisa berteriak"IBUUUUU!"

THE END

AUTHOR NOTES

Yo yo whats up guys~ saya mau minta maaf buat semua reader yg menunggu fic ini…saya kemaren buat catatan bahwa saya akan update lebih cepat,ehh..ternyata ohh ternyata saya masih lama aje update,sorry bener ya guys soalnya banyak urusan,saya juga ada project yg harus dikerjakan,dichap ini nagisa pergi mengunjungi keluarganya,seperti mudik ^3^ mumpung mau idul fitri,walaupun saya bukan islam,tapi saya punya toleransi terhadap sesama umat,yg saat saya bilang aka nada adegan hotnya,saya berpikir,ini lagi puasa,saya harus menghormati umat islam juga,jadi saya tidak jadi membuatnya,maafkan saya yg php ini,semoga kalian diterima disisi Tuhan YME/ehh salah,maksudnya,semoga kalian diberi rezeki yg cukup dan sehat selalu pada bulan terimakasih sudah membaca ff gaje dan abal abal yg dikerjakan sembarang ini yg authornya tukang php tingkat dewa,see you at the next fanfiction,byeee~~

Salam Suver

Fanny Lim


End file.
